


The Importance of Dental Hygiene

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Broken Sunglasses, F/F, Neighbors, Riding Lawn Mower, Roommates, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, dental floss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Clint and Darcy's neighbor always mows the lawn in a broken pair of sunglasses, and it's finally time to ask her why.





	The Importance of Dental Hygiene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocolateGate (cocosmama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocosmama/gifts).



> Chocolategate prompted Broken pair of sunglasses, Riding Lawn Mower, Dental Floss.

"Oh my god, Clint, look! She's doing it again!"

Clint rushed out of his room and hit the back of the couch next to Darcy, and together they plastered their faces against the glass.

There she was: their hot neighbor, steering a riding mower around the lawn across the street, a pair of broken sunglasses perched sideways on her face.

"I'm asking her," Darcy decided.

"Why you?" Clint whined.

"Because I called it," Darcy told him.

He offered a fist for Rock, Paper, Scissors, and Darcy rolled her eyes and obliged him. He won best two out of three (beating Darcy's Scissors with Rock the first time and her Paper with Scissors the third time). 

"I'm gonna floss first," Clint said, and sauntered off to the bathroom.

"Are you kidding me?!" Darcy screeched, pointing at the scene outside the picture window. "She's fueling up! There's no time! You're giving up a perfect opportunity to talk to her to make out with some dental floss?!"

"Dental hygiene is important," Clint called back.

"Not more important than bothering someone when they're doing yard work!" Darcy yelled.

Clint responded, but it was incomprehensible, and Darcy bit her lip. On one hand, the winner of Rock, Paper, Scissors was sacred, but on the other hand, hot girl...

"You floss, you lose!" Darcy shouted, and slammed the front door behind her.

Their neighbor paused and looked up as Darcy approached. "Can I help you?" she asked, her accent giving away the fact that she was far from home.

"Yeah, sorry—" Darcy began. "My roommate and I have been wondering... What's with the sunglasses?"

The girl laughed. Adorably. Darcy was pretty sure she was in love. 

"It's kind of an inside joke," she explained. "My flatmates and I—we drew for chores this month, and I got this one. The temple of my sunglasses broke, so..."

Darcy nodded. "If you want I have a pair you can borrow. Or we could go shopping to get you some new ones later? Maybe get dinner? See a movie."

She blushed a little and smiled. "I'd like that. I've got some time this evening, if you're free?"

"Sounds great," Darcy said, hardly believing her luck. "I'll come grab you at seven, ...?"

"Oh! I'm Jemma."

"Darcy."

Jemma smiled. "Nice to meet you, Darcy."

"Yeah, I'll... go grab you those sunglasses, then."

"Thank you," Jemma said, and watched as Darcy retreated backward across the street.

"Did I hear you leave?" Clint shouted from the bathroom. "Victory in Rock, Paper, Scissors is sacred!"

"Sorry, buddy," Darcy said, scooping her sunglasses out of the basket on the table in the front hall. "You floss, you lose."

"What'd you say?" Clint yelled.

"I said I'm the worst person ever and I have a date tonight and I regret nothing!" Darcy shouted back.

* * *

Clint never gave up teasing Darcy for "stealing" Jemma from him, even after he started dating Jemma's roommate. To retaliate, Darcy and Jemma made sure to give Clint some new dental floss every year on their anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide who Jemma's roommate/Clint's main squeeze should be. Help me out with suggestions in the comments!
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168975207958/the-importance-of-dental-hygiene)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
